I'm Not Always the MOst Dangerous Thing Out There
by missionarycook
Summary: my story connected to a contest i have. didn't get much response so i'm writing one. It's still running, but wanted to write my vision. While Hunting, one Cullen bites an Animal, but doesn't drain it completely. what would happen. more info in the story. On Hiatus due to writer's block but i promise to return when  the ideas pick back up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series no matter how much I may wish otherwise.**

What Would Happen Contest:

**I'm not always the Most **

**Dangerous Thing Out There**

**A/N: Well I started this contest after a passing thought I'd had, but didn't really get too much feedback for it. So I decided to write my own story about it. Like I said this was a random thought and I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts as you read.**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Hey Hun, are you ready?" I asked Bella as she walked into the kitchen with Renesemee on her hip.

Bella nodded as I looked over my two gorgeous angels. How did I get to be so lucky?

Bella snapped me back by saying, "Edward are you coming or are you just gonna stand there thinking how lucky you are?"

She then giggled and kissed my nose and said, "We better hurry. You know how impatient Emmett gets. Not to mention Alice. Let's go Renesmee remember stay close by or with Jake once we are in the woods. Don't go wondering off."

She smiled and touched Bella's cheek showing her and Jake playing tag in the woods nearby while we hunted. I wasn't happy, with the whole imprint thing, but I was learning that it was gonna be eventually. As long as Jake kept his thoughts under control and let Nessie decide when she was ready for…. After all when he comes to speak to me, how will I be able to say no? I'll know both of their thoughts and considering Charlie acceptance of me... AT least I hope I have at least six years to think about that.

A knock at the door, speaking which. I heard a squeal from Nessie and she ran to the door.

Jake opened the door and picked her up saying, "Hey munchkin you ready to go?"

She looked to me and thought, _"Daddy can I ride on Jake's back to Grandpa Carlisle's?"_

I sighed and nodded. I then said let's go before all the good Mountain lions are gone.

We then left the house and I took Bella's hand after she'd place Nessie on Jake's back telling him to be careful. Jake of course rolled his eyes thinking _"gees! I know Bella's a mom and worried, but really sometimes. I would never drop her"_

Bella and I ran together. It was so different with her. I knew I was the fastest Vampire in the family, and looked for times when Emmett would challenge my speed, but when I ran with Bella I was glad to go at the pace she set. Still in all, we made it to my parents' house in five minutes.

Emmett waiting in the yard thinking, _"man I want a bear they better hurry up or I'm starting without them_."

Hey then smiled as he caught our sent and said, "Hey Rosie (the_ name he use when he was really excited. Rose always pretended to everyone she hated it, but dared me to let on any different._) They are here. can we go now?"

Everyone walked out. Alice was more or less bouncing, with Jasper chuckling behind her. I smiled at my favorite sister and she nodded saying everyone was ready to go.

We got ready to go and Emmett as usual stopped and said, "Hey let's race. the first couple that brings down a grizzly, drains it, and brings it back to the clearing, wins. Carlisle and Esme will judge. Winner gets their own Island, paid for by the rest. It will be done up to the tee of the couples desires."

Bella looked at me and placed her hand on my cheek. She was in a very good mood as she thought _"Hey take that bet. I could sure go for our own!"_

Just the fact that she willingly to let me be part of the bet, and that she knew I'd win was enough to get me pumped and take the bet.

I said, "Count us in! Bella and I accept."

It shocked him at first, but then he grinned and said, "Hey Bella care to wager our own bet a little further? If we win, I also get to go back to saying whatever I want, you win and you can throw a Wooden Spoon at me every time I slip up. Deal?"

My beautiful angel grinned and said, "Deal, but I get to order the size spoons I want?"

Emmett laughed and said, "YES! You are so going down little sister."

Alice and Jasper decided not to join in. they would be leaving after the hunt to go visit Peter and Charlotte. They wanted to hunt and be done and on their way.

That evened up the playing field. We walked to the edge of the forest.

Carlisle then said, "On your marks! Get set! Hunt!"

And with that we were off.

We took off running. Bella was fast but not as fast as me, but with Emmett's strength, we had to have swiftness on our side. So without breaking stride, I got closer to Bella and held my hand out to her. She took it knowing what I was gonna do.

I took her hand and slung her on to my back as easily as if she were still a human. I picked up speed, and soon caught the scent of a grizzly nearby. I didn't particularly care for grizzly, but it would do. I could always hunt a mountain lion after.

When we were close enough to hear its heartbeat, I put Bella down. We then tracked forward, locating it. He was a huge grizzly. We had a good chance at getting him and back before Emmett.

Hearing his thoughts, he still hadn't found a scent of one yet.

Bella when around so we could corner him. We then set ourselves in position, and crouched down to spring forward.

I looked across at Bella and she nodded. We both sprang at him, before he even had a chance for his inner nature to register that a predator was nearby.

She landed a second before me and He turned about to swipe at her as I landed on his back. I immediately bit into the jugular and started to feel the warm blood flow down my parched throat.

Bella was just about to bite down and join me, when we heard a scream.

All I could think was, "_Renesmee!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I once had a dream that Edward belonged to me, but of course I woke up and realized that Stephenie owns all of twilight. She is the coolest person ever.**

**A/N: so somehow I just realized after years of leaving this story hanging that I had posted the wrong 2****nd**** chapter to this story and I hate the fact that I've left a story undone. So here is to getting back to it and finally completing it. Here's to hoping I reach my goal by Halloween this year. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. If you are still following or you have just come aboard keep me grounded and make me write. Reviews help that achievement come faster.**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I pushed the bear to the side and flung Bella back onto my back, and raced to where the noise came from.

When we got to the clearing, Jake had Nessie in his arms checking her over. I reached them and demanded to know what happened.

Jake was apologizing in his head. He then said out loud, "I'm so sorry guys. She wanted to play hide and seek. I had no idea she'd climb a tree without me. She was in the tree and I told her to sit until I climbed up to get her.

"She did. I climbed up, and just as I reached out to grab her, I heard the branch snap. It wasn't sturdy enough to hold me. It broke, but I took the brunt of the fall."

I was mad, but how could I yell at him. He was so scared.

Carlisle and Esme showed up. Carlisle took her and checked her over to make sure nothing was hurt. She was fine, but Jake's shoulder was dislocated.

Carlisle said that we should get back to check out his shoulder and put it back in place.

Emmett and Rose then appeared worried about Nessie.

Bella was hugging Nessie, and even though the fall probably wouldn't have hurt her, it scared her. We'd take care of the scolding once she was calmed down.

The hunt completely forgotten about, we returned home.

Alice and Jasper, after seeing that Nessie truly was ok, left about an hour after we returned home. They wouldn't return for about a week or two.

Once Nessie was calmed down, we took her home and had her sit in her room for a while. Jake was allowed in the house but she was not allowed to see him the rest of the evening. She ate supper without complaint and went to bed after her bath.

Knowing how hard it was on Bella, that we had to punish her for the first time, I told Bella to go in and rock her to sleep.

One thing I knew was that when you do have to punish a kid, you must never be harsh to them. You should let them know that even though they did wrong, it would never change your love for them.

So as Bella rocked her back and forth, she spoke to her and I played her lullaby on the piano as she fell asleep. Jake was allowed to peek in after she fell asleep, and I heard him whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry that you were in trouble and we missed out on spending the afternoon together. Know I'll still be outside tonight sleeping by your window. Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead, and went lay outside beneath her window.

Bella and I made our way to the room for the night.

Four days later….

The phone rang and Bella answered it. It was Charlie. He wanted to come over to talk to her about something. She told him it was fine, and he said he would be here in a few minutes.

About twenty minutes later, I heard both Charlie's cruiser and Carlisle's car pulling down the driveway. Both had a very confused mind. Charlie trying to makes sense of a missing girl. Carlisle also had a missing girl rumor on his mind.

They both came to a stop in front of the house, and said hello, walking up to the porch. They walked in and Bella hugged Charlie as he came in, and then came to the room with him and sat on the couch.

Charlie then said, "Bella, do you remember that girl Lauren Mallory that you graduated with?"

Bella stiffened with a disgusted look for a second so fast Charlie never saw it. She then said, "Yeah why?"

Charlie then said, "Well two days ago, she went camping with a group of friends that came down from college with her. Well they were on their way back in this morning and she noticed she forgot something at the site. She told them to go back to the car and she'd meet them there.

"They made it back to the car and waited. After an hour, they went back to look for her, but couldn't find her. She's been missing for almost eight hours now. I didn't know how close you guys were, but I thought you should know."

Bella looked to me, opening her mind saying, _"Edward I know I never liked her, but I think we should offer to help. You would remember her scent enough to follow it right?"_

I nodded and said, "Well do you need help? We know the woods really well. Perhaps we could take a look around?"

Charlie then said, "Yeah that would help. I at least know it's not those wolves this time, but how does a girl that's lived here all her life, get lost in the woods?"

Bella then said, "I'm sure you'll find her dad."

Charlie nodded and said, "Well I've really got to head back. Only wanted to stop by and let you know."

We all heard his stomach growl though he barely felt it. Esme knowing it might be a while before he'd eat again said, "Hey Charlie, would you like something to eat before you head out?

"Nessie and Jake just finished their lunch and I haven't yet saved the sandwich stuff. I could make you one and I can brew a pot of coffee in like five minutes."

He smiled and nodded and turned to Jake. Jake hadn't been out since yesterday morning, but I wonder if Seth or Leah saw her or Sam's pack. I'd ask Jake as soon as Charlie left.

After Charlie left, I first looked at Carlisle and said, "So you think we should go out?

"Jake has. Did Sam's pack, or Seth and Leah come across anything today?"

He shook his head saying, "Sam's pack sticks mostly to the res, and Seth and Leah came in this morning with nothing. You guys need help. I can't really be in wolf form, because I can't risk anyone seeing us out there, but.."

I cut him off saying, "You're right. Would you mind staying and watching Nessie? We are going to see if we can pick up a trail of some kind."

He nodded and the six other vampires left to go check it out.

**A/N: So what do you guys think happened to Lauren? Don't forget to hit that little icon on the bottom that says leave a review. You will make me the happiest writer. No reviews will not stop me from posting, but they do make me excited and help me write faster. Lots of Love, Missionarycook!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Edward p.o.v.**

After calling Charlie for the details on where they had been camping, we headed that way. Trying to find her scent to see where she could be.

Careful to not get in the way of the searchers that Charlie had out looking, we tried to find her trail. We'd been at the search for almost an hour, when I heard from Rose's thoughts that she caught a whiff of it. Very faint, but though her thoughts, I knew it was Lauren's.

Rose then said, "Edward it's her scent here. We should follow it and see if we can find her."

We agreed and started following it. After about 10 minutes, we came to what looked like their campsite, and her trail stopped there. We were puzzled. Why were we not able to catch her scent after that?

We looked a little longer, but didn't find a sign of her. Jake called to check in. I told him we had nothing new. It was just before dark when we decided to call it quits to keep up pretenses.

I told Jake that we'd be back and to call Charlie to and tell him to call it quits for the night and that they would take over.

Jake agreed, and when we got home, he said that Charlie agreed that would be best. He got ready to meet Seth and Leah for a run to check it out.

Just as he was about to head out, the phone rang. It was Charlie.

He said, "Hey Carlisle, more bad news. Tyler has gone missing as well. He was out there today, and we warned everyone to stick together, but somehow, he has also disappeared. Let Jake know when they run tonight, to keep an eye out for him too."

Carlisle hung up the phone and looked at us. He said, "Did you guys find anything out of place? Did you pick up any scent?"

I shook my head no, and said, "No scent other than those that were said to be there. I guess tell Charlie to post for everyone to stay out of the forest. We can help Jake and the packs when Charlie calls off the search team for the nights."

Carlisle nodded and sighed. We then all separated and waited for the call from Jake, to let us know that Charlie had called off the search for the night. We searched more, but again didn't find or smell anything.

We headed back around dawn before Charlie's crew was back out.

We again went out after Charlie's team quit for the night but found nothing.

The next evening, Charlie called again to report that one of his officers from the search had gone missing the night before. It was getting out of hand and, Charlie was starting to get worried. He now knew that the disappearances a year ago weren't due to the wolves, but didn't know exactly what had happened.

He said, "I really hope this doesn't start up again. The unexplained deaths, but the difference now is that we can't even find the bodies. While you guys had left for those months. Bella had gone in the woods and saw that what was then thought to be a bear, were actually the wolves. However I know now that was Jake. I know that they aren't killing people, but protecting their tribe. I just can't make sense of this. Tell Jake to keep me posted if they find anything."

Carlisle said that he would let Jake know and asked which exact path the officer had taken.

Later when the search party called it quits, we again went out. We followed the path that the officer had followed. And then at one point, Jasper said, "Hey you smell that? The blood smells only hours old."

We followed the smell and found a spot of scattered leaves and dirt. We also found a few drops of blood and then Bell noticed a paw print of a bear with a drag trail. It went for a few miles and then suddenly stopped.

Emmett then said, "If it was a bear attack, why does the trail stop here?"

We were all baffled. But it looked plain as day to be a bear attack. I guess that was our answer, but is it one bear or were there others. But where were the bodies? Most bears kill humans, but won't eat them unless they are starving.

We headed back and told Jake all that we had found. He called Charlie the next morning and told him what was found.

"Yeah Charlie it seems to be real bear attacks this time. Just remind everyone that it would be best if they stay out the woods until we find this bear. We found a trail but it just stopped. We aren't sure if it's one or more bears. We don't even pick up the smell of the bodies. If you guys are gonna be searching, let us know your schedules. We'll have one or more wolves in human form with each search party and we'll also have some of them doing a patrol as well. I promise we'll stay well out of your way, but we are more than capable of seeing you and hiding or fighting off a bear. Together I think we can find this thing."

Charlie agreed and said he'd call me after a meeting with both the officers and volunteers.

About three hours later Charlie called and said, they were ready for another look around. Jacob had Seth, Embry, and Quil from his pack, and Sam had sent Paul, Brady and Collin from his pack. Charlie decided to split into three groups. There would be one officer, one volunteer and two guys from the packs to make up each search group. Charlie's group took the path of the officer the day before. He had to keep up the pretenses that the wolves hadn't found anything.

Charlie found everything as they had told him about the night before. He then radioed the other groups to join the search in his area. They searched and searched the area but found nothing but the drag trail and it stop.

Charlie called off the search again at dusk. He then said, "Well it looks like a bear attack. We'll keep everyone out of the woods for now. Let's try looking for a few more days and try to find some more clues or trails. But without a trail or actually seeing the bear, there isn't much we can find."

They headed out. The Cullen's joined the wolves again for another search but didn't find anything. Everyone was starting to get confused.

Jasper said, "I just don't know if it's a bear or an animal at all. We would have picked up its smell if it were. Not that we could tell Charlie, but we could follow the path of a bear easy, as well as if it was just a human. Another thing that I want to know is why we can't even smell the dead humans. Even if they had been killed, we'd be able to smell there blood for many more miles. The only time we stop smelling them, is if they have the blood completely drained from them. That would leave the only option of it being a vampire, but again we'd smell that to."

Then Bella said, "Unless his or her talent is to have their smell covered up."

We all shook our heads as the sun started to rise and let Charlie's groups take back over.

**A/N: It's really about to pick up. I'm finding it a lot harder to write this story than when I first came up with the idea. The plot is really intriguing, but harder to pen than to just think out. I promise you I will complete it. I really hope it happens before Halloween. I already know it won't be a very long story. The maximum of 10 – 15 chapters, maybe even less. I hope I can live up to your expectations on it. If you do like my writing, please check out my other stories. Creating My Own Destiny is Leah's story. It is complete. And the other is Searching for a Love Everlasting. It's a kind of spin off about a character named Sophia (one that I created in Leah's story) and Seth. This one is still ongoing. Well this is long enough for an author's note so I can get back to writing the next chapter. I hope I have caught and kept your attention even a little bit. If I have, please click that button at the bottom that says review. I'd love to hear from you guys. Until next time, lots of love, Missionarycook. **


End file.
